Somebody that I used to know?
by Writing4me
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice used to be friends, they say arguments can end friendships. But can they ever work it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody that I used to know?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga... Yet..**

**Ages: 13-14**

* * *

** 3rd person pov. 2 years ago. **

* * *

** Rosalie** slammed a hand down on her alarm angrily. She got up slowly felling around her bedside table for her glasses. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and an over stretched jumper. Her usual outfit.

She stomped down stairs her mother and brother we're already up. "Morning" she said putting a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Rosalie I'm in an important call" her mother hissed. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She was always in an important call.

"You know I think I'll skip breakfast." she said walking out of the room and grabbing her bag.

* * *

**Alice **was up an hour earlier to finish her homework. When she had she just got a random top and jeans out of her wardrobe. "Morning tiny" her brother said meeting her on the stairs. She didn't bother saying anything.

"Morning, Alice, Emmett" their mother Esme said when they reached the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Alice said happily. "Where's dad?" she asked eating a pancake.

"Work" she said smiling.

"Ew, Emmett try breathing while you eat" Alice said watching her brother stuff pancakes. "Even Edwards breathing." Edward tried not to take offence to this. "I'm going to school" she said half running out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, Bella's sick now's the time to strike!" Lauren whisper exclaimed to Jessica.

"But then who will Bella sit with?" She asked.

"No on half-brain that's the point," she said annoyed. "My dog is smarter than you!" she continued. Jessica frowned and followed Lauren over to where Rosalie and Alice we're sitting.

"Rose, Alice!" she said happily sitting down.

"It's Rosalie, not Rose" she said venomously.

"Sorry, would you like to come sit with us?" She asked sweeter than normal. Usually she'd be shoving them into lockers or snapping their glasses in half.

"Sure," they answered. When life gives you lemons make lemonade.

"So, Alice, Rosalie, This is, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tyler, Marie, Katie and Sam." They nodded slightly. They knew Jasper, Emmett and Edward as Emmett and Edward were Alice's brothers and Jasper was Rosalie's twin.

* * *

"You sat with them what were you thing!" Bella half yelled at them the next day. Rosalie pushed her glasses up her nose and frowned.

"We were thinking it would be better than being punched in the face!" Rosalie commented. "We thought you'd understand." Emmett appeared a minute later making things worse.

"Rosie, Ali you sitting with us again today?" he asked. Bella almost blew up, Rosalie and Alice HATED those nicknames well they did the last time she saw them.

"Sure." Alice answered.

"Bella, call us when you stop being an over-controlling freak!" Rosalie said angrily.

"Call me when you wake up, someday Rosalie they're going to get sick of you." Bella hissed. Rosalie turned around quickly and stomped ,with Alice, away.

* * *

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody that I used to know?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga... Yet..**

**Ages: 16-17. **

* * *

**Rosalie** slammed a hand down on her alarm. She put her glasses on only to find her way to the bathroom. She put her contacts in. It hurt a bit but it was better than her glasses at least. It took a few minutes to be able to see properly but when she could she went to her closet and took out a pair of white jeans and a blue t-shirt and her UGG boots. "Rosalie hurry up!" her brother Jasper yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming patience!" she yelled back angrily. She didn't bother with make-up so she just brushed out her hair and ran downstairs. "We're taking my car" she said walking out ahead of him.

**Alice** for once had finished her homework the night before and gotten and extra hour's sleep. She took ages choosing her outfit. A floral print dress and brown wedges. She looked out her window quickly and saw the rain. "Seriously!" she said angrily walking back to her closet. Why did she always have the worst luck?

**Bella **was wearing her usual outfit. A long top and Jeans. She looked down at her phone. Two years ago there would have been about a million texts from Alice or Rosalie. Now she had no texts. She'd tried to text them but they hadn't texted back yet.

Rosalie and Jasper met Alice, Emmett and Edward in front of the school as always. "Ali I thought you said you were wearing..."

"Don't say it!" Alice warned looking at the dark clouds. Rosalie fought the urge to laugh. "Anyway" she said going all happy Alice again. "I have to get to math" she continued. "And yes Rose I finished my homework" she said turning to leave.

"It' a miracle!" Rosalie exclaimed before she left. She heard Alice laugh slightly before leaving. Rosalie saw Bella as she walked past. She also saw Bella glare at her slightly. The bell rang and Emmett and Rosalie knew they we're going to be late for science so the snail walked down the halls.

* * *

**Review. **


End file.
